Brutus Meets Talon
A Short Story by Chase_is_King Warning: If you have no idea who Talon is, or have no clue about the fire at the Lookout, please read "Pups in a Disaster" first. Thanks! If you aren't familiar with Brutus, please read his biography, titled "Brutus" on this wiki. Brutus Meets Talon (The Lookout on a warm and cloudless evening) (The Pups are lying down on the soft grass, telling jokes to each other) Marshall (Begins to tell a "funny" joke): Okay, okay, guys I have a very funny one that will crack all you up for hours. Okay, so why did Little Hooty cross the road? Skye (Curiously, leans in closer): Why? Marshall: Because Chase was ''chasing ''her! *Ha ha ha ha ha* (All the Pups give him a hard, disapproving look) (Marshall was the only one laughing, then realizes it and shuts up) Marshall: Okaay, it may not be as funny as my other ones, but really, you Pups have no sense of humor. I bet Talon over there does. (Talon, who was busy packing his things up at his temporary Puphouse, for he was leaving Adventure Bay the next day, instinctively looked up) Talon: Yeah, I do have a sense of humor. You want to know what I think of your "joke"? Marshall (Ears perk up, along with the other Pups): What? Talon: Well, the last time I heard it, I laughed so hard I fell off my dinosaur. (The Pups, all except for Marshall, breaks into uncontrollable laughter) Rubble (Rolling on the grass and laughing so hard, tears were rolling on his cheeks): Ha, that was the best joke ever! Marshall (Unsuccessfully trying to hide his giggles): *Ha ha* That was good, but not as good as mine. Brutus (Behind Marshall, Pups do not see him yet, intimidating Zuma's voice): Hey, I have one. Why was Mawshall lying on the gwound? Marshall (Playfully, still not looking up because he believes Zuma was talking): Why? Brutus (Returns to his own voice): Because Brutus had beat him up. *Ha ha ha* Marshall (Turning around): Man, what kind of jo - OH MY GOSH, BRUTUS!!!! (He jumps into Chase's arms, and all the Pups form a defensive line along him, now prepared to get the intruder off their grounds using whatever means possible) Rocky (Angrily): What do you want, Brutus? Zuma: Yeah, why awe you twespassing PAW Patwol pwopewty? Brutus (Imitating Zuma's voice again): Oh, Wocky, you wanna know why? Zuma (Jumps out, flushed with fury): Copy my voice one mowe - (Zuma didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, because Brutus lashed out with a sharp right, destroying Zuma's jaws and sending him sprawling at Chase's feet, attracting the attention of all the Pups) Chase (Bends down to check on Zuma): Oh my gosh, Zuma, are you okay? Zuma (Whimpering and rubbing his dislocated jaw): Uhhhh, yaaaaa, Woooooooooocky.... *faints* Rocky (Looking up and walking boldly to Brutus, voice laced with viciousness): You hurt my friend, now I'll hurt you. (And with that Rocky does a lightning fast hook, only to be countered by Brutus's even quicker iron fist, and twisted in obtuse angles) Rocky (Wailing in pain, kneeling before Brutus): GAAAAAAH!!!! STOOOOOO - (Brutus slams his mouth shut with his foot, and throws him over his shoulder) (All the other Pups step a bit back, Skye covers her mouth, eyes filled with fear and hopelessness) Brutus (Smirking): Anybody else wants to mess with me? *Looks at Chase* Oh my, if it's not Chase the police Pup, who looks like his nonexistent parents covered him with bleach and busted his already ugly face up! (Chase's fur was indeed in the early stages of regrowth, and his face still has the horrendous scars from the fire at the Lookout weeks ago) Chase (Stepping forward, gnashing his teeth): *Ruff* Net! (Chase's Puppack produced a net launcher, which launched a net at the big Doberman, only to be shredded into smithereens by his razor sharp claws) (Chase's eyes widens, and he steps timidly back) (All the commotion attracts Talon, who stops packing his stuff and starts making his way to the Pups and Brutus without being noticed) Brutus (Eyeing the remaining Pups hungrily): Four more Pups to put in permanent bandages. I could do that while sleeping! (Suddenly, Talon steps among the PAW Patrol, and grins like the Grim Reaper) Talon (In a subtle friendly tone): You forgot me, mate. Brutus (Now looking at Talon): Look who's here, an eyepatch-wearing freak who probably reads too many comic books! *Ha ha ha* Gimme a - (And at that moment, Talon tackles Brutus, and pins him down with a bone-shaped knife at his throat) Talon (Face flushed with fury, but still remaining calm): Say that one more time, mate and I will - *Looks at the knife and withdraws it* Nah, your blood doesn't deserve to mingle with my dagger. Brutus (Now more mad than ever): How dare you say that, you worthless disgusting mutt. (Brutus flicks Talon onto the ground and is about to bodyslam him) Talon (Rolls out of the way ): Too slow, mate. Gotta pick up your pace. (Brutus turns around, snarls and roundhouse kicks him) Talon (Absorbs the kick with his paws): Getting there, mate, getting there, but still not strong enough. (Brutus lashes out punches about punches, only to be dodged or blocked again and again by Talon) Chase (With awe): Wow, even though Talon isn't in the Army anymore, he still has the skills. Talon: Come on, mate, I havn't even asked your name yet and you start fighting me. Brutus (Stops to catch his breath): It's Brutus, and it will be the name you will worship from now on. (With that, Brutus kicks Talon in the face so hard his helmet flies off, and he slams into the ground, unconsious) Rubble (Scared): Talon, Talon! Are you alright? (Brutus (Looming over Talon, paws at his throat): *Ha ha ha* Little bloodhound, I never ever lie! Talon (Eyes suddenly blinks open and smiles): Oh really? *Ruff* Stun gun! Brutus: What - (But he said it too late, the next thing Brutus knew, he was on the ground, writhing in unprecedented agony) Talon: *Ruff* Stun Gun away. Is your name Brutus, mate? Brutus (Still recovering from the shock, obviously scared of Talon now): You twerp, don't you dare touch me. Talon (Walking towards Brutus): That's a big fat lie right there, mate. Brutus (Backing away): Stay away from you, you jerk, or else I'll - I'll - Talon (In a mockingly scared tone): Oh my, it's Brutus the Pup who talks so much useless trash Rocky couldn't find anything reusable in there. Rocky (Weakly but annoyed, speaking from where Brutus had thrown him): Hey, I'm really good at my job, you know. (Talon grabs Brutus's collar, and with one mighty swing, threw him out of the PAW Patrol property) Talon: Oh, and the next time you come here to bully the PAW Patrol, you should aske for my name once the fight is over, so you can go to your mommy to tell her who rearranged your face. Brutus (Tried once more to be tough): I'll - I'll be back. Talon (Rolls his eyes and produces his missile launcher from his Puppack): Oh yes, you will be back for more after tasting lil' "Missy" here, mate. (Brutus, looking at "Missy" with now petrified eyes, turns away and trudges rapidly across the bridge with a limp) Talon (Now turning towards the PAW Patrol, joined by Zuma who's bleeding from his face and Rocky, who had fashioned an arm cast from an old fiberglass surf board): Alright, mates, who's ready for a game of Pup Pup Boogie?!?!?!? (The Pups remain silent, staring at a Pup who had just kicked Brutus's butt) Talon: Nobody? Well, I'll just be packing my stuff up to go back to Ryder's parents. Call me whenever you wanna get owned at that game! (Talon walks back to his Puphouse, and Marshall looks up at Chase, who was still holding him) Marshall: Chase, why are you holding me like this? Chase: I really dont know... If Talon faced Brutus in a boxing match, who do you think will win? Talon Brutus Category:BrutusCategory:Fanon EpisodesCategory:EpisodesCategory:EpisodeCategory:StoriesCategory:Fanon StoriesCategory:Fanon CharactersCategory:Fighting Category:Fanon